


We'll call it a 'Draw'

by XPS_Core



Series: White Rose Lood Challenges. [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Hate Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPS_Core/pseuds/XPS_Core
Summary: Does it count as a loss, if both you and your opponent agree that it was a ""Draw""? If so, what did they mean by it? [Duel Prompt Challenge/White Rose]





	We'll call it a 'Draw'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Author's Note. So, when was the last time smut was uploaded? Back in what, February? Well, I needed to get off my lazy ass and do something. I have been in a bit of a slump, but constant nagging from himself "Master of Lood" got my ass back into gear. Hopefully that means actually getting my shit done.
> 
> So, this is our second Duel. Of course, I am losing 0-1 to him, being the "Master of Lood" and what not that kinda is expected from him to be quite honest. BUT, that doesn't stop me from trying. What's worse, is that this was actually supposed to be finished SOONER, but """""Things""""" happened that prevented me from finishing on the due date.
> 
> As for the prompt, it was as follows: Ruby and Weiss Hate fuck. Must Happen during V1, and nothing outside V1 could be mentioned. So imagine as if only V1 had come out. We know nothing more.
> 
> This, honestly, i think is a step DOWN from my usual result. Due to my inane laziness if nothing else. But, the People who were able to preview it before hand said it wasn't bad at all so who knows. But, Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and all that funky jazz music.
> 
> Regardless, it is what it is. This is a direct response to Master of Smut, who has graciously taken me under his wing to try and guide me towards the darkness (Wasn't expecting that were you?).  
> Webdog177
> 
> Also Note, it came to my attention that this was never uploaded to AO3, which means that some never saw my response to Web's story unless they went to FF. That is my fault, and I do apologize

Ruby Rose was always cheery, everyone knew that she was. She was the normally happy, bubbly girl of Team RWBY. The one that always looked at the positives in the face of Adversity. Morale raiser for her team. Someone who would be willing to go out of their way to help you.

She was also the resident weapon fanatic and cookie monster, making sure that her tummy was full of cookies and that her beloved Crescent Rose was in tip top shape before they did anything anywhere ever.

Then, you can obviously deduce, has she ever gotten mad?

Well, no one has ever made Ruby Rose truly upset. It's like trying to turn off the sun by using water. At least, that was what everyone thought. That the scythe-wielder was too cheery, too happy, to ever be truly upset, truly seething at someone….

Well, someone actually managed to pull it off….

* * *

Weiss Schnee was the very definition of elegance and grace on the battlefield. Dodging blows as if it was merely a slight inconvenience instead of a life saving decision. In tandem with her rapier, she could slice her enemies without resistance in less time than it took you to read this sentence. Couple that with her semblance, and she could be compared to an Overpowered Video Game character.

At the current moment Team RWBY is practicing their combat maneuvers, which are an important piece of the team's strategy. Improving their timing, their hits, making sure that nothing goes wrong when it matters the most. Their combined combat maneuvers are the core of Team RWBY's dynamic, as most of the damage is done as a group, instead of individually. And everyone knew that, and respected it.

Everyone but one person.

Weiss had moved away from the "Perimeter" that Ruby had outlined as the farthest she could go before she would be considered to be "too far" to be able to quickly jump into the a Combo should she be needed. Ruby had told her, pleaded with her, to listen. To understand that this isn't just to hold her back, that she needs to work together otherwise the team is left exposed.

Unfortunately, Weiss always puts her pride first and then the needs of her teammates after.

Weiss thinks that if she can do as much as possible by herself, she will be doing everyone a favor. What she doesn't know is that it's not only breaking the team dynamic, but it is also disrespectful. Ruby is the leader of the team, and she doesn't rule with an Iron Fist. Which is something that Weiss has used against Ruby several times, knowing the the younger girl won't abuse her powers like some angry kid on the internet that deletes 2300 messages.

Weiss has tested Ruby, seeing what her limits are. Trying to see where the line is so that she can get right up to it without causing any issues. Which is how they were in their current predicament.

Since Weiss had gone out of the combat perimeter, Ruby decided to try and get closer to 'move' it so that Weiss would be able to double back in an emergency situation. Unfortunately for her, doing so exposed a huge hole on the left flank. The dummies they were fighting, some type of Grimm holograms that felt _and_ hit like the real thing.

Ruby called for "Ice Flower." But Weiss didn't respond. So she yelled it again, and she turned to see that Weiss had gone out of the perimeter _again._ And to make matters worse, she was completely disregarding Ruby's combo call. This allowed the Holo Grimm to take advantage of her momentary lapse and knock her on her round but. And that, was the end of that. As soon as the hologram managed to get a hit, the training stopped.

"You alright Rubbles?" The resident blonde brawler asked as she jogged over to her younger sister, Blake not too far behind. "That was a nasty hit you took there."

"Yeah. Yeah i'm fine." She replied as she began to dust herself off. She picked her weapon up, folding it into its compact form after a brief inspection for any damage. "There must have been a gap that let that one slip through.: She explained, rubbing her sore behind. "Must've missed it or something."

"Of course, leave it to you to allow a gap to be exposed like that." Was the short remark, the high pitched voice only belonging to one person. Ruby mentally counted to ten, having already taken so much _crap_ from her this semester. And it wasn't even half over.

Originally, Ruby had gone to the range within the confines of the training ground in order to take some potshots. Not only to improve her accuracy but to also blow some steam. Earlier today, Ruby had lost her work within the confines of her bag, and Weiss was relentless on the younger girl to the point that Yang had to step in. Not only was it humiliating that her own teammate was doing it, it was the fact that it was her partner. The person that was supposed to be helping her, especially considering that Ruby was chosen by Ozpin himself to join Beacon.

Blake with Yang in tow, showed up interrupting Ruby's alone time. Ruby suggested a team exercise and before she could be stopped Yang invited _her_ to join them.

During their warm ups, Weiss was of no help, instead opting to nag and belittle the team leader for the pettiest of things. Whether it be for her stance when crouched, or asking why she had to ever go prone. Ruby was lucky that Weiss didn't berate her for _breathing incorrectly._

"Maybe if I didn't have to try to follow you around I wouldn't have opened a gap to be exposed like that in the first place." Ruby shot back, her voice having a tad more Venom. Yang raised her eyebrows, and Blake was surprised at her tone of voice.

Weiss was clearly surprised as well. "Maybe if you weren't following me like a lost mutt, this wouldn't have happened." Crossing her arms, challenging her.

Blake whispered something into Yang's ear, and the blonde bit her lip. She wanted to bash in the Ice Queen's face, truly wanted to rearrange her face. But Blake had talked her down. So, with a deep breath she told them that they were leaving "Listen, we're just gonna head out so-"

"Maybe if you would stay in the _**freaking**_ perimeter, I wouldn't have to follow you." Ruby said, drawing a reaction from Blake of all people as well.

"I shouldn't have to be limited by your plan, just because it's more convenient. I do better on my own anyway." The heiress responded. "Even the most basic, basic of hunters can come up with a better plan that what you've come up with."

"Do you see anything in a positive light, ever?" Ruby shot back, her eyes a darker grey than their usual shining grey. "Seriously, you have belittled every single thing I have done since I stepped foot onto the Academy. I've tried, so, so hard to be nice to you." Ruby began, Blake having to drag Yang away from them before she ripped Weiss into little pieces.

"I do see things in a positive light, for your information." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Only if I believe that those things are worth it. And from what I've seen nothing you've done as of this moment is worth seeing good within it."

"Oh here we go." Ruby shook her hands. "My daddy owns the SDC, my older sister this, my family that. I have more money and power than you, look at me." She said, cruelly mimicking Weiss voice. "You say you want to stop being like your father, but you have a stick shoved up so far up your ass that you don't take anyone else's work seriously!" Ruby was shouting at this point. "You're just as bad as him."

"Don't you dare talk about my family." Weiss snarled, closing the gap between Ruby and herself. "You don't know what I've been through."

"Oh boo hoo, you didn't get to be team leader. Instead of trying to belittle someone, why don't you try to help plan out something instead of just raining on everything with your negativity?" Ruby said, Weiss' jaw going slack at the condescending tone she had just used.

Weiss regained her bearings, her eyes steeling themselves as she locked eyes with Ruby. "Because that would imply there is something to be salvaged. Nothing you have done since you arrived is worth salvaging. You're a lost cause. Which isn't saying much considering where you came from. Both you and your sister are just as useless as one another." She finished, as if it was a fact. "Probably as a result of parental neglect." She smirked, the hurt in Ruby's eyes confirming she hit a sore spot.

Ruby's eyes flashed from pain to furious anger. "At least my parents acknowledged my existence." She smirked.

_**SLAP!** _

Weiss felt a searing pain emanating from the palm of her hand before she had even registered the fact that she had just slapped Ruby. Her was facing away from her slightly, a clear red handprint on her left cheek.

Ruby reacted...differently… than how Weiss had expected. Her eyes were closed, her mouth curved into a slight frown as she slowly faced Weiss again. Her cheek was turning an angry shade of red. She slowly turned to face the White haired fencer, and the way she looked at her shocked her.

It was as if something took hold of Ruby, because her face went from the happy-go-lucky, smiling face she was used to, into something that Weiss had never seen before. Her eyes flashed twice, her nostrils flared as she grabbed Weiss by the collar and threw a punch at her. Her knuckles making contact with her jaw.

Weiss fell on her bottom as she looked up at Ruby. "You...hit me?" She asked, her aura working to repair what damage had been caused. She got up to her feet, squaring up to her.

"I stood my ground, because you slapped me." Ruby responded to her.

"Because you insulted my family!"

That caused Ruby to scoff at her. "Please, everyone knows that it isn't an insult if it's true. All i said was that my parents at least acknowledged me. You know? Played with me, took me out...all the things that your uptight ass never got to experience?" Ruby said, her lips curling into a smirk that looked WAY out of place on her. "If I actually wanted to insult your family, I would have said that the reason your parents neglected you was because your Mom was busy whoring herself out for booze while your Dad had an affair with his secretary. In fact, I wouldn't be slightly surprised if he was doing that to your _sister_.. After all, you rich people get away with everything anyway. So why should that be any different?"

At that moment, Weiss saw red. Snarling, she lunged and threw as strong a punch as she could.

It was way too slow though, as Ruby was easily able to sidestep her and managed to grab her arm entirely, throwing her forward and causing Weiss to stumble for a few steps. She turned on her heel and feinted a cross to her chest and went for her jaw, sending the scythe wielder to the floor.

"I'm going to give one chance to take back what you said, you spiteful bitch." Weiss growled at her. Ruby was on her feet within a second, her fists curled tightly and nostrils flaring.

Weiss had never been seething at anyone like she was right now. Rage surging from her stomach and expanding everywhere, the only thing she could hear was Ruby's deep breaths and her getting to her feet

She would have never expected something like this, much less from someone as bubbly as Ruby. The same person who would never hurt even a fly in their dorm. Yes, she had gone too far with the upbringing comment, but Ruby went a step further by smearing her family name. Implying that her mother was a cheap prostitute, that her father was having an affair. She could have ignored it, truly. A simple shrug and repressing the memory into nothingness. But as soon as she implied that her father was molesting her sister, Weiss snapped.

Ruby was going to pay dearly for doing so, regardless of the cost.

"No." Ruby's frown turned into a sinister smirk again, cracking her jaw slightly to make sure it wasn't damaged at all.

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you." She snarled.

Ruby shook her head, chuckling darkly. "Alright then, come and take it." She further taunted by gesturing at her with her index finger a she got into a boxing stance similar to Yang's.

Weiss lunged forward, both arms above her torso protecting her head as she laid several kicks to Ruby's unprotected midsection. Something that her sister had taught her before joining the ranks…

Ruby stepped out of Weiss' range as Weiss' leg was coming up, and quickly darted forward as it was coming down. Using the bits of what she picked up from watching Yang, she threw a left hand towards Weiss' head. Though the older girl blocked that, so she followed up with a kick to the stomach which connected.

"Damn it." Weiss hissed, backing up in order to allow her Aura to quickly heal it. Ruby followed her as she tried backing up, closing the gap as she parried Weiss' incoming kick. The younger girl's elbow made contact with her shin, causing Weiss' leg to buckle as it came back down and made her lose her balance. That gave Ruby ample opportunity to sweep her legs from underneath her and kick her back as she fell to the ground, sending the White Haired girl sprawling to the ground a few feet away.

She tried to get up as fast as she could, but Ruby managed to straddle her in place as she brought down a barrage of blows from above. Weiss was lucky that her arms weren't pinned and managed to block a few of her hits, though the ones that she couldn't block were the ones that hurt the most as they made contact with her cheek. One particularly nasty blow to the side of her jaw made her teeth clack against each other, and she tasted blood not too long after that.

Ruby was about to wind up a particularly hard blow, but the older girl was able to take advantage and pulled Ruby by the hair. She dug her nails into her scalp painfully, causing Ruby to yelp as she slammed her head to the ground. Weiss then returned the favour, straddling her as she landed blow after brutal blow onto Ruby's exposed face. They weren't anywhere near as strong as the ones Ruby had thrown at her, but they would still leave marks.

With her being a light weight, the leader was able to buck Weiss off of her. Quickly taking her stance again, Ruby managed to evade any attempt the older girl made and landed a right hook, followed by an uppercut to send Weiss reeling back.

"All that talk, and not being able to back it up." Ruby taunted her as Weiss cradled her jaw.

Weiss didn't say anything, instead taking a cheap shot to her knee and causing Ruby to grimace in pain. She took the opportunity, kicking her a few times while she was down and stomped on her chest for good measure as well to make sure she did as much damage as she could.

She was not expecting a retaliation strike in the form of a kick to the midsection herself, knocking the wind out of her as Ruby was slow to get up. Walking over to her kneeling form, Ruby swiped her foot from underneath Weiss again, causing her to yelp as she fell to the floor facing the heavens. Her eyes widened as she saw a boot that was about to stomp her face, narrowly dodging it as she rolled away.

"On the ground, is that how your mom does her thing? Does she not even have the decency to be on her knees?" Ruby said, uncaring at this point.

Weiss jumped to her feet, and jumped towards her while yelling in rage. She closed the gap, calling on her semblance and catching Ruby off guard. She kicked her stomach with her heel, sending her gasping in pain for a few seconds, opening a window of opportunity for her.

Remembering one of the important things before she joined the military, Weiss wound up her hand and threw as strong a punch as she could. Though, instead of hitting her in the stomach as Ruby had expected her to do, Weiss went lower….

Her punch went straight for the junction between her legs.

Ruby groaned as she went down, apparently Weiss having hit the painful spot that took her down.

"What...w-what did...Did you just hit my…" Ruby gasped, rubbing at the place where the punch had connected.

Weiss shrugged. "I did."

"I'm a girl, I don't have what boys have!" Ruby yelled at her as she slowly got up.

"But it worked." Weiss said, crossing her arms in an act of smugness.

Ruby narrowed her eyes, calling on her semblance as she appeared in front of her and landed a blow to the shoulder. Weiss stumbled back a few feet, clutching her shoulder as she heard it 'pop' when Ruby's fist made contact with it. She closed the gap again and this time went for Weiss' ponytail, pulling on it harshly and slamming her to the floor head first.

Weiss was not expecting such a cheap shot. Unfortunately for her, she was on the backfoot as Ruby straddled her again and began to hit her head against the floor.

"Fuck! You! For! Being! So! Hateful!" She said with each bang her head made to the floor. The older girl would lucky to come out of this without a concussion.

Weiss tried to grab anything she could to get some leverage, anything that she could use to turn the tables around. Her fingers managed to grab a hold of something, and she pulled whatever it was to the ground. It was the sides of Ruby's outfit, which meant that she had pulled Ruby off her her.

Weiss came down on top of Ruby, again kneeing her in the crotch before straddling her. Ruby's arms getting caught this time as Weiss punched her repeatedly, every hit bringing a fresh cry of pain from Ruby. In the dark recesses of her mind, Weiss was enjoying each painful sound that came out of her mouth, the scratches on her face that were bleeding. The heiress' fist was red with Ruby's Blood, the younger girls' busted lip being the reason for that.

Unfortunately for Weiss, Ruby was able to muster enough strength to buck her off. Throwing herself up, the younger girl threw a flurry of punches and kicks at Weiss. At least to the best of her ability. If growing up around Yang had any perks, it was definitely learning some hand to hand combat. She managed to get the edge on Weiss, who was doing her best to defend herself from Ruby's onslaught but was unable to block the foot that swept her from underneath and knocked her on her back.

Ruby took advantage of the situation and and jumped her on the ground, only for Weiss to roll over. Which meant that when Ruby landed on her she grabbed Weiss' back instead. The white haired girl tried to roll over, but for some weird Reason she couldn't do so. She elbowed Ruby several times, finally being able to roll and be face to face with the young scythe wielder.

Ruby wasn't going to let the elbow's slide, as she pushed herself against Weiss using her leg..

The reason Weiss had moaned silently was because of the determination in her chest was joined by a flood of warmth that was coming distinctly from the center of her thighs. The heiress couldn't stop another groan from spilling as Ruby did it again, and she closed her legs in order to trap the appendage and keep it from moving.

Ruby took advantage of Weiss' grip relaxing on her and dove for her exposed collarbone, biting on it harshly, enough for the skin to break and leave a bruise.

"The F-fuck!" Weiss gasped as she felt teeth on her collarbone and instinctively ground her hips against Ruby's knee, the younger girl's leg stuck between both of Weiss. Ruby tried pulling her leg away, but she had it trapped firmly between her milky white legs. Reaching up, Ruby pulled the white haired girls' ponytail viciously enough to yank her head to the side, and allow Ruby to bite down on the exposed skin of her neck.

"You fucking bitch!" She screeched, trying to ignore the sensation that was spreading from her core and radiating to every bit of her body. "Y-you fucking bit me!"

Ruby's response was to do it again, though this time she let her tongue leave a long wet trail as she licked the now forming bruise on her. She smirked as Weiss shuddered, believing that it was in disgust.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't notice that hand that came down and slapped her again. This time, leaving a handprint on the other cheek. This earned enough time for Weiss to at least turn to face her, glaring at the younger girl.

Ruby returned her glare, her silver eyes not backing down from Weiss' cold blue ones as the heiress spoke to her "I don't know what your problem is, I never insulted you or your family aside a passing comment. You don't know what I've been through. Calling my Mother a cheap whore, implying my sister..." She stopped herself, her eyes becoming glassy as she withheld a tear.

She cleared her throat, her feelings of sorrow being set aside as she glared at the younger girl again. "If you don't like me, fine. Atleast say it to my face, instead of hiding it. If you think that I'm such a bitch, why don't you do something about it? Instead of trying to-"

Weiss' monologue was cut short as Ruby took her request, pulling her down by the edges of her jacket. At first, Weiss was bracing for a headbutt, but her rational thought was brought to a brief halt as she felt the younger girl's lips on her own in a sudden, sloppy kiss.

Weiss managed to pull away from the kiss only after a brief second, but she took this opportunity to attempt to turn the tables on Ruby again. Unfortunately she was caught short, and she ended up being on top of Ruby, her back pressing against Ruby's front as the younger girl locked her legs and spread them with her own.

"W-what the...let me go!" Weiss tried to pull away from Ruby as she had her trapped, and responded to her by biting her viciously on the shoulder this time, licking the area as well.

She tried her best to turn around, to flip over and continue to beat Ruby. But the younger girl was stronger. She threw an elbow as best as she could to her lower midsection, near her lungs, and knocked the wind out of her somewhat. It was enough to loosen the force of Ruby's hands pinning her own, but she was immediately turned around at an awkward angle so that she would face Ruby.

Weiss saw Ruby's right fist about to fly towards her, so she shoved her face towards Ruby. Their mouths colliding hard enough that their teeth clacked against each other painfully. A low moan was torn from the heiress, as Ruby used the hand that was originally going to punch her in order to push down on her head and make the awkwardly positioned kiss deeper. "Mmmff!" Weiss mumbled, and it was only because Ruby felt the girl's hands fist into the front of her uniform, pulling her closer, that she felt bold enough to slip her tongue between Weiss' lips and into her mouth.

They both deduced something from what was going on as neither of them pulled away from the kiss. This wasn't caused by some simple disagreements, or some subordinate teammate, and this wasn't just a fight that needed to happen….there was something else.

Frustration. Both of them were frustrated. They were frustrated with how the semester was going so far, how the teachers seemed to be piling them up with assignment after gruelling assignment, with their friends for causing that food fight that led them to spending their free time helping in the cafeteria.

Ruby was frustrated that Weiss didn't believe in her ability to lead this team, with the fact that she didn't see eye to eye with Weiss, with the fact that the white haired girl purposely ignored her when it came to combat situations like the one from earlier. All in favor of improving her own personal image.

Weiss was frustrated with her family back in Atlas, her father who wouldn't stop harassing her about the fact that he believed that Beacon was 'a waste of time', the fact that she had to share a room with the sister of the most obnoxious person on this planet and the fact that her 'darling baby sister' never did anything wrong.

And they both had to deal with the frustration in the form of a dull throb that came from the junction in between their legs, which only worsened as their sweaty and bloodied bodies were pressed together as they were right now. Weiss' back to Ruby's front, and the older girl's legs spread by Ruby's own.

And it seemed that it all came crashing down right here, right now. All their pent up frustration, all their pent up emotions and feelings, came crashing down as they were engaged in the melee.

But right at that moment, it seemed neither of them cared in the slightest.

"You know, I think I'll take you up on your offer to do something about it." Ruby chuckled, grabbing her arms and pinning them behind the older girl's back. "It seems that you've been a naughty girl Weiss, and that you need to be punished.." She chuckled darkly, licking her earlobe and gently nibbling at it.

"Fuck~..." Weiss silently moaned out, feeling Ruby's tongue teasing her.

Ruby kept her left arm around Weiss' neck, which gave her the ability to use her right arm and start undoing all of the buttons on her uniform. She growled as she had difficulty with the 4th button, Weiss chuckling at her as she struggled.

"Don't tell me you incompetent to the point of being unable to undo a single button."

Ruby could see the smugness radiating from her, so she gave up on trying to unbutton them and quickly moved her other arm so that she could pull her uniform shirt and tearing it open. Metallic buttons flying and the sound of fabric tearing as Ruby completely exposed Weiss' bare front to the world. Her arm went back around Weiss neck as she tried to squirm out of her grip, and she tore her bra off as well.

"You fucking bitch!" Weiss screeched. "That bra costs more than your closet!"

"So buy a new one." Ruby answered as her hand went to her breast, massaging one of them. She could imagine how they looked, but that wasn't enough. She wanted to see them. With her speed, she flipped Weiss over so that she was on top and looking down at her. The older girl's arms pinned above her head and unable to do anything. Weiss couldn't help but blush as she saw Ruby's eyes roam her breasts, licking her lips like an animal that caught her prey.

Her silver eyes roamed the vast expanse of skin. Her breasts were smaller than Ruby's own, and her skin was milky white and looked so soft. Her nipples were a light pink and so inviting, how could Ruby possibly pass up an opportunity like that?

She didn't, her mouth latched onto one of her perky nipples. Her tongue swirling around the nub as Weiss tried pushing herself up towards Ruby's mouth. She maneuvered herself so that she could pin Weiss with one arm, and free her other one. The younger girl used it to run her hand across the heiress' soft, milky white skin. Her palms feeling the curves of her ribs, kneading at the flesh as Weiss squirmed underneath her again.

Her attention turned to the other neglected breast, making sure to give it the same attention that she had given the right one. Licking, suckling, running her tongue around the erect pink peak of her breast. The hand that was holding Weiss' arms came down slowly, but she made no move to stop Ruby from what she was doing. So, naturally, the scythe-wielder took this as a sign to continue.

Now with both her hands available, they roamed around the vast expanse of milky white skin open to her, inviting her to touch them. And she did. She massaged her left breast, gently tweaking and pulling on her erect nipple as she continued to suckle on the other one. Her right hand went down, across her smooth, taut stomach as she felt the firm muscles beneath. Her nails gently running across them as her hand continued to travel lower, past her tan line.

Weiss bucked her hips as she felt calloused finger tips slowly inch their way down, the heat emanating from her core having now spread to her entire body. Her face and chest, bruises and blood aside, were flushed pink in arousal. Her nipples were erect, slightly chilled as she could feel the air conditioning due to them being moist from Ruby's ministrations.

_TEAR!_

Weiss looked down and saw with wide eyes that Ruby had torn her underwear off! "Y-you….ripped my underwear off!?" She shrieked.

Ruby shrugged again, not caring as she brought it to her nose and took a deep whiff. Weiss bit her lip and looked away. "God, that's the good stuff." Ruby nodded, the scent of her partner's' arousal was like a drug, something she didn't think she would get addicted to. But she did. Looking down at her core, she could see her swollen lips. That was begging, pleading with the younger girl to play with, to pleasure, to sample. Above that, a little love button that had come out of its protection to play.

She wasted no time, starting from her thighs. She kissed up her partners milky white thighs, sometimes using her teeth to gently bite on the smooth skin and leaving little love bites. Her hands went underneath her and Ruby was able to get at Weiss' ass. She dug her fingers gently into her ass, making sure to fondle and appreciate how it felt. Bubbly, and fitting perfectly into her hands.

Her mouth continued up her legs, licking and nibbling on any part of her soft thighs before finally reaching her prize. Her core was shining with her arousal, and she decided to bask in the fact that _she_ had done this. _She_ had been the person to get Weiss in this situation.

"S-stop staring at it?" Weiss said as she squirmed above her. Ruby just laughed and shook her head, bringing her hands from her ass and taking her thighs instead.

Without another word, she gave her an experimental lick and the older girl's reaction was instant. A soft gasp gave Ruby all the incentive she needed as she dug in.

Her tongue worked on her outer lips, never touching the slit as the tip of her tongue went up to her erect pink clit, mercilessly assaulting it with the tip of her tongue. She felt Weiss' hands grab her head, trying to make sure she didn't stop.

One of Ruby's hands that was holding her thighs apart moved away, as she brought it towards her throbbing heat. She brushed the slit several times with the pad of her finger, making sure that she would be ready for her once Ruby deemed it was time. She continued to tease the older girl, licking around her puffy lips and making rounds close to her erect nub.

"R-ruby! Stop teasi-" Weiss was cut short by a choked gasp as Ruby shoved a finger inside her without warning.

Ruby decided to pretend that nothing had happened, and moved her digit around as she was looking for that spot in Weiss that would make the older girl lose it. Brushing against a particular piece of spongy flesh resulted in long, drawn out moan from the heiress.

Jackpot.

Setting herself up, Ruby thrust two fingers into the the white haired beauty and began to pump slowly. In and out. At the same time, her mouth went over to her nub and began to do everything she could to it.

"R-ruby…." Weiss moaned out, and she smirked as she knew what that meant.

Weiss had lost their game.

She stopped her ministrations and went up to the older girl, causing her to open her eyes she didn't know she had closed.

"W-why did you stop you do-" Again, Weiss was cut off as her breath hitched. Ruby shoving a finger inside again and wiggling around against her hot walls.

"Because, you don't get anything until you admit you lost." Ruby smirked, knowing that meant that Weiss would have to surrender.

Weiss' eyes were wide, slightly unfocused but still looking at her. She was about to say something, most likely to not surrender, but Ruby's finger was now rubbing against that spongy bit inside of her that was making the heiress see stars. She couldn't handle it, she needed release.

"F-fine. You win." Weiss conceded defeat. "Happy?" She asked as she looked up to the roof, and not towards the smug scythe-wielder.

"Yes." Ruby responded, pressing a kiss to the hollow of Weiss' neck before moving back down.

Her hand began to go faster, adding the second finger to it as her mouth went to her button. She could feel Weiss' hot walls trying to clamp down on her fingers, as if trying to milk them of something.

Her tongue licked and swirled around the erect nub, using her other hand to push down on her pelvis and unsheath it completely. That gave her access to every inch of it, and she took advantage of that a she ran the tip of her tongue around as much of it as possible.

Apparently, she discovered that if you gently blew on it while it was exposed, Weiss would make this adorable squeak. And if you flicked it after doing that, she would _whimper_.

Her hand started to work faster inside her, curling inside the older woman so they would brush against that sensitive piece of flesh every time on the thrust in, Weiss' moans were getting a little bit louder. Her mouth continued to assault her nub, and she knew that Weiss was getting close…

And she knew how to throw her over the edge.

Curling her fingers a little more, she abused that spot inside her and wrapped her lips around the abused pink clit. She took the small button between her teeth and gently rolled it between them. She then used her tongue to lick the very tip of it, and she breathed in through her mouth. All at the same time. An amazing feat that Ruby had manage to improve over time, and one that had a 100% efficiency rate against her partner.

Weiss stood absolutely no chance with this type of assault, and a long drawn out moan was forced from her lips as Ruby ripped the orgasm from her, making sure to milk it for all that it was worth. Her fingers still pressing on that spot, and her mouth still on her sensitive little clit as she ran her tongue around it.

Ruby slowed down as her partner was on cloud 9, pulling her fingers out of her sopping core. She licked her lips, her fingers coated with Weiss' essence

Weiss' unfocused eyes, after a few minutes, refocused as she slowly returned to reality. She looked down, seeing Ruby look up at her. Her fingers coated in something shiny. Then, shamelessly, lewdly even, she took her fingers and slowly licked them. Moaning as she tasted Weiss on her fingers.

"Mmmm, tastes Weissy~" Ruby moaned seductively, which made Weiss' core throb again.

"God, that was so good." Weiss told her as she sat up, not caring that her bare front was open to the world.

"I told you it would be." Ruby told her as she also sat up, directly in front of her. "Also, I kinda want to apologise for the comments against your sister. I kinda got caught up in the heat of the moment." She admitted, feeling awful about what she had said about Weiss' sister.

The white haired girl nodded. "It's fine, I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry for hitting you that hard." She took Ruby's face in her hand, checking to see how hard she had slapped her. The handprint had thankfully disappeared, so Yang wasn't going to kill her.

"I kinda deserved it honestly. I had gone to far." She admitted, getting to her feet. "I'll try to not do that next time."

"Next Time? What makes you think that I'll do this again?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, because you just said you liked it? Besides, it was fun! Aside...you know…" She rolled her wrist. "Plus, you look pretty sexy when you're mad like that." She winked in an un-Ruby like fashion, causing Weiss' face to heat up.

"Fine." She sighed, getting up.

"And look on the bright side, I got to kick your ass and get the spoils!"

"Excuse me?" The heiress crossed her arms, pushing up her perky chest. "If anything, you were on the back foot the entire time. I could have easily taken you down."

"Is that why you admitted defeat?" She reminded her, shutting down Weiss' argument on the spot.

She narrowed her eyes at the smug leader. "It was a draw."

Ruby rolled her eyes at her stubborn partner. "Fine, We'll call it a 'Draw'. Sound Fair?"

Weiss smirked, nodding her head. "Yes, that sounds fair."

Looking around, and then looking at herself, Weiss noticed that her uniform was in tatters….and then she noticed that her shoes and socks had been taken! And Ruby was nowhere to be found.

"Over here!" Weiss turned and saw Ruby holding the items in question, along with her ripped bra and panties!

"Ruby Rose! Get over here and bring me back my clothing!" Weiss shrieked, but Ruby simply bolted, rose petals littering the floor as she ran to her dorm. Idly, she wondered how Weiss would get back at her for this….

She couldn't wait.


End file.
